


Lead Me To Light

by TrashRat



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, It may be short, M/M, May take me a while to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashRat/pseuds/TrashRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally doesn't remember what happened to him, Dick's begun to act strange, and the team is turning into a disorganized mess. Wally doesn't know what to do or who to ask... But why not let yourself be in an ignorant bliss? If no one wants to talk about it, It may be... Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up After The...?

Wally never wanted to open his eyes again, he was in so much pain. He was barely able to move his muscles, which were burning from the strain he had put them through. Even with that numbing agony overtaking his body, he could still feel the cold air nipping at his skin, and could hear someone calling his name... That voice was really familiar, but he could barely think to put two and two together, let alone remember peoples' names and voices. He slipped in and out of consciousness as the voice grew louder, and then everything became nothing but darkness and silence.  
He woke up still feeling heavy, exhausted, and not able to sit up nor see in the bright lighting of the room. When his eyes had adjusted, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his own bedroom. He was home? How did he get back here when he was...? Maybe this was what the great beyond looked like? No, no, that was a stupid thought. It totally wouldn't hurt this much if he was already dead, it was just common sense.  
The redhead finally got the strength to sit up, his muscles burning with even this slight movement. A soft groan passed his lips as the pounding in his head had set in and he began to feel sick to his stomach, moving to empty what was left in his stomach into the trash can by his bed.  
He finally laid back, a hand over his eyes. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? Who had brought him home? He could barely think straight anymore, soon slipping back into unconsciousness. 

Waking up to see his Aunt Iris standing over him was relieving. Someone was there, he wasn't alone. She inspected him silently for a few moments, before finally handing him a glass of water which he was happy to chug down, his throat burning.  
"How are you feeling? Are you- You're okay, I mean? You remember your name and everything?" She asked, looking worried. Wally decided that worry wasn't a good look for her- she was too lovely to be worried.  
"Wallace Rudolph West, 18 years old, speedster, giant moron." He said, his voice gravelly with the dryness of his throat. He still felt terrible, but the look of relief on Iris's face made it feel a little better. Gentle hands pushed him back down, even gentler lips granting a kiss to his forehead. She pulled away, smiling kindly at him.  
"I'm glad you're okay, Wally. I'll bring you some food soon, but Barry wants to see you." She said softly, ruffling his hair and then walking out. Barry was quick to walk in (no pun intended), running a hand through blonde hair and kneeling next to Wally's bed.  
"We thought... Jesus, never scare me like that ever again." Never had Wally heard his uncle's voice drop to such a low volume. The red haired speedster nodded dumbly, not knowing how exactly to respond. He couldn't even remember what he had done and yet he was hoping it was worth all the pain he was feeling.  
Barry left the room after giving him a gentle hug, and Wally closed his eyes, trying to recall past events. Had they been on a mission when he did whatever it was that had him in so much pain? If so, was everyone on the team okay? He found himself worrying and soon enough, he had a migraine. He groaned softly, rubbing his temples and sighing. Sleep, he needed so much more sleep. He healed faster than normal non-speedsters, but this was obviously gonna take some time with how much it was hurting still. 

It took a while for him to go back to normal (Normal for him, at least) and he was very pleased when he got to go back to Mount Justice. The first thing he did was go to Dick's room and knocking on the door. The door slid open, and Wally was pulled into a bro hug.  
"Dude! It's been a month, are you feeling okay? I really thought you died or something..." There was a momentary tone of worry in his voice, but that faded quickly as he patted Wally on the back.  
"It's nice to have you back, KF." The raven haired boy smiled, pulling away. Wally smiled back at him while rubbing the back of his neck, deciding to ask.  
"Yeah... It's nice to be back but... What happened to me?"


	2. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been so busy with school and everything, I forgot to keep writing! I hope you enjoy, and please tell me if you find any mistakes!

Wally didn't ask about what happened after Dick said he didn't want to talk about it. No one else seemed to want to discuss the topic either, avoiding it completely. He figured he may as well be better off not knowing, so he just went about his normal routine and tried not to think about it.   
"Megalicious! How's it that your cookies can match even Aunt Iris's?! I mean..." He shoved one of the snicker doodles into his mouth.   
"Iff sho derishuz~" The ginger moaned out through his mouthful of cinnamony-sugar heaven. M'gann smiled softly, setting down another plate and sitting down as Dick and Garfield walked in, Conner and L'gann right behind them.   
"I'm glad you feel that way, Wally... But don't you think everyone else would like to try some?" She asked, and he turned to see them standing there and staring. Raquel looked both amazed and disgusted, Tim and Dick looked amused, and L'gann and Conner stood in silence as Garfield and Bart took some cookies for themselves.  
"Jeez Wally, think you can spare at least half a cookie for the rest of us to split?" Raquel laughed, sitting down next to M'gann and taking one as Wally shrugged innocently, shoving another two into his mouth. Dick and Bart sat on either side of Wally and L'gann just stood next to M'gann, Raquel and Garfield behind Dick and Wally. There was nothing but the sound of everyone munching on cookies and little sounds of appreciation for a good five minutes, and it felt kind of nice to just sit with everyone like this... Like they were all family. Dick finally stood, yawning.  
"Thanks for the cookies, M'gann, they were y-u-m. But this b-i-r-d's gotta catch some z's." The raven haired teen smirked, walking (or sauntering) out. M'gann and Raquel exchanged glances, and Wally just gave a short little snort of amusement. He had the greatest friends on earth and the greatest _job on earth, to make things better. The redhead stood up and helped clean up the plates after the cookies had been devoured. He was a little on the quiet side, not quite sure what to do after helping out. M'gann was grateful for the speedy help and she promised to make extra cookies the next time just for him, which made him very happy._

_After all the helping, the redhead was really tired, so he went straight to his room after giving a big and dramatic yawn. He laid in bed as he stared at the ceiling, starting to think. He really hated when he started thinking because he couldn't go to sleep at all after that. It took until almost three in the morning for him to start drifting off, only to be startled awake ten minutes later by the alarm. He groaned as he quickly began suiting up and running down to see what was wrong. Oh _hooray_ a warehouse exploding... Didn't villains ever sleep?!   
"This sucks big time." Dick yawned, walking out into the room and plopping down in a chair to put on his gloves. The rest of the team slowly began flooding into the room.   
"It's too _early_ to fight crime!" Garfield whined. All complaints aside, Wally was ready to go out and get some exercise, a grin spreading onto his lips as he found out where they were going.  
"Oh yeah, this is gonna be _fun__." 


End file.
